Video Game Blues
by RC Williams
Summary: Kim plays a game that she's not ready for. Ron tries to warn her but she plays it anyway and pays for it. What happens? Read and review people. Decided to add another chapter to this.
1. Mortal Kombat

Okay you guys. Here's another one-shot story. I kept thinking about Mortal Kombat for the past couple of hours and decided to make a what happens... story. I hope you guys like this. If not, you know what to do. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Mortal Kombat. Kim Possible belongs to Disney and Mortal Kombat belongs to Midway.

Warning: You know what happens at the end of a Mortal Kombat fight right? Well...

Video Game Blues

One afternoon at the Stoppable residence, a certain blonde is teaching a certain redhead how to play a game.

"Okay KP, this is what controls what." 20-year-old Ron Stoppable tells his best friend. "Square does a high punch, X does a low punch, O does a low kick, and Triangle does a high kick."

"Okay I got it. Now let's play." 20-year-old Kim Possible says.

"Umm… KP, I don't think you're ready to play this yet." The blonde says.

"Ron, you should know of all people, check my motto, 'I can do anything' including play this game." The redhead said.

"Okay, but you don't want to know what they do to the loser on this game." The blonde warns her.

"That's if I lose." Kim said with confidence.

"I still say that you're asking for it." Ron said.

"RON!" Kim warns.

"I'll be quiet but don't say that I didn't warn you." Ron said.

The game begins, by Kim select a guy wearing black pants with a red ribbon around his head. She's facing off against a character wearing a blue ninja suit. The TV says, "Round One: FIGHT!"

Kim starts off by approaching the blue ninja but the ninja shoots a frozen projectile her way freezing her character in place. Kim saw this and says, "Hey, that guy's not fighting fair." Ron just shook his head. Kim ended up losing the first round to the blue ninja.

"Okay, I'll get him this time." Kim said.

"Sure you will." Ron said sarcastically.

The TV said, "Round Two: FIGHT!" This time Kim made her character flip forward and try to kick the ninja in the face but received a vicious uppercut for her effort. By the time her character got up, the character was frozen in place. The ninja slid across the floor and rammed his shoulder into Kim's character knocking him back.

The ninja ran forward and did a brutal 6-hit combo taking the rest of her character's vitality knocking him out. "Aww… man, I lost." Kim said.

"It's not over yet, look KP." Ron said.

The TV said, "FINISH HIM!" The ninja deep-froze Kim's character and slid across the ground. He did a vicious uppercut shattering Kim's character into pieces. Kim's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw what the ninja did to her character. Ron looked on and shook his head.

The TV finally said, "Sub-Zero wins! FATALITY!"

Kim looked over at Ron and he said, "You can do anything, right. I tried to tell you that you wasn't ready but you didn't listen to me, did you?"

Kim couldn't only muster up a few words, "Oh shut up, I'm never playing this game again!" She threw the controller in Ron's hands and sat there quietly as Ron beat the game with little effort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This concludes my one-shot story. No sequel to this. I hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm still working on Play Date Aftermath and Ron's Payback. They will be up soon. Until then... RC


	2. Advance Wars

Decided to add another chapter to this story. If you never heard of this game, do not worry about it. It's a action-strategy game.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Advance Wars. Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Advance Wars belongs to Intelligent Systems.

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Advance Wars

Ron comes home to his girlfriend just after stopping by the store to pick something up. He went in the room and found his girlfriend with an aggravated look on her face. Kim was holding her green Nintendo DS. Ron looked at his redhead girlfriend and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kim looked up for a minute and saw her boyfriend. She blushed and said, "Oh, hey Ron. There's this game I've been trying to play for the past hour but I'm not getting the hang of it. It has way too many objects on the screen. Can you help me out for a minute?"

"Sure KP. I'll see what I can do." The blonde said. "But first, exit out of that game and go back to the main screen. I want to team up with you for a minute."

"Okay." Kim said.

Kim followed Ron's instructions and was later waiting on him. Ron went to the dresser and grabbed his blue DS with the game already in it. Ron has been playing Advance Wars: Dual Strike for quite some time now and almost close to beating the game. Ron turned on his hand held device and quickly went to the title screen.

"Now Kim, I want you to follow my instructions. First, press left on your game…" Kim did just that. Ron continued, "Now go to Wireless…" Ron continued on and on until they came to the character select screen. "Now pick your character, KP."

"Okay… I'll… go with this guy." She selected a large male that's wearing a brown jacket, no shirt, a helmet, and some boots. (AN: If you played any of the Advance Wars series, you'll know whom I'm describing.) Ron saw his girlfriend's choice and started grinning. "That guy! I can't believe you've picked him. But that's your choice, now pick another character." Ron said.

Kim selected for her second character, a pasty-faced character that wears black jacket and pants with a black cap trimmed in purple. Ron saw this and grinned again. "You know, you might wanted to change your selections here, Kim."

"Why? You don't think that I can win with these two? I bet I can beat you with these two characters. Now pick and let's go already." Kim said.

"Okay, but I still say you're asking for it." Ron said.

"Just pick already." Kim said impatiently.

Ron selected first a woman with red hair that wears a headband, green cargo pants, a white tank top, combat boots, and has a rifle slung over her shoulder. Ron's second selection is a guy with white hair, wearing an air force uniform with goggles around his neck. Ron said, "Okay, let's go."

After going through all of the options, they were ready to do battle. Kim went first and sent out a couple of tanks. Ron went next and sent out infantry. Days later, Kim was down to a couple of units with both of her meters at full. Ron had Kim boxed in surrounding her HQ. Kim decided to use her dual strike move to ease off Ron's pressure.

But alas, thanks to the gorilla-looking man's powers, she didn't do so well was down to one unit. "What the hell was that? I thought his powers would help!" Kim said.

"I tried to tell you to choose someone else. But now it's time to finish you off." Ron said. Ron went on ahead with his normal procedure but thanks to the air force guy's super power's, he could move twice in one turn. Ron really decided to embarrass his girlfriend by using his normal moves first and then activated his tag powers.

The air force guy moved again and wiped out most of Kim's army and then Ron's switch to the infantry specialist. Ron used an infantry and captured Kim's HQ making him victorious. Ron looked up at his beaten girlfriend and asked, "So, what lesson have we learned?"

"The lesson I've learned is to never, ever play against you. You play way too well for me." Kim said.

"And?" the blonde asked.

"And what?" the redhead questioned.

"Is there another lesson?" Ron asked.

"No there isn't another lesson, wait a minute yes there is." Kim said now realizing.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The lesson is that I'm never playing this game again!" Kim said after throwing her handheld game over her shoulder. "You can have games like these, I'll just stick to what I know best. And that's cheerleading."

Ron fell on the bed laughing at his girlfriend's remarks and then crossed the bed, reach up and kissed his girlfriend.

* * *

Well you now know that Kim sucks at video games. Believe me, when I first played Advance Wars, I had a hard time as well. But I had to teach myself how to play it. But anyway... if I think of another game, I'll add it to this story. Any suggestions? Send them my way and I'll give you a shout out for it.

Until then, RC


	3. Marvel vs Capcom 2

First of all I would like to thank you guys for your suggestions and reviews. I hate to say it but some of those games that you guys suggested, I haven't played yet. So I thought back and used this game. I know it's another fighting game. Those types of games I'm good at so don't be offended.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Kim Possible is still owned by Disney. MvC2 is own by Capcom I think.

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Three- Marvel vs. Capcom 2

After being humiliated by Bonnie today, Kim decided that it would be best to go home and work out some serious aggression. When she arrived, she finds her life long friend playing a game on his PS2. She goes in the living room and flops down on the chair hard.

"Hey Ron, what are you doing?" the redhead asked.

"Oh, the usual. Trying to play this new game I just bought." Ron said.

"What's the name of it?" Kim asked.

"Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes." Ron said.

Kim has a puzzled look on her face so Ron explains it to her. "This is a fighting game that takes some of the fighters from the Marvel series and places them against some of the fighters from the Capcom series." Ron said.

"Oh okay. Can I try?" Kim said.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Ron said.

So Kim picks up the second controller and presses start. The select your heroes screen appears and she has a variety to choose from. First she selects a warrior dressed in yellow with blue gloves that has claws coming out of them. The TV said, "Select your assist type." She chooses the beta type assist. She looks over at Ron and said, "Aren't you going to pick your characters?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait until you finish." Ron said.

"Okay." The redhead said. So Kim continues to pick her characters. Her second select was a female pirate. "Select your assist type." The TV said. So she selected the alpha type assist. And for her final selection, she picks a giant robot that has a purple body with a blue head, arms and legs. "Select your assist type." The TV said. So she selects the gamma type assist.

When Kim was done with her selections, Ron quickly selected his characters. His first selection was a guy dressed in a white gi. "Select your assist type." The TV said. He selected the alpha type assist. His second selection was another guy dressed in a blackish-grayish gi. "Select your assist type." Again he selected the alpha type assist. And for his final selection he chooses a female vampire with green hair. "Select your assist type." Again, he selected the alpha type assist.

After all the picks were selected, it took a couple of seconds to load. After loading Kim and Ron's first picks were on the screen. Kim's character clinks his claws together and said, "Let's go, bub!" Ron's character pulls on his gloves and his red ribbon that was tied around his head and said something in Japanese. The battle music "Swing Your Body" begins to play. A mysterious voice said, "Get ready to kick butt. ENGAGE!" Ron immediately pressed L1 and L2 together causing the background to go orbital and his character's face appear on the left side of the screen. During that time, his character brought his hands back and said, "Shinkuu…" When the screen went back to normal his character finished. "…hadoken!" Ron's character fired a blue beam at Kim's character hitting him multiple times. 26 times to be exact.

Kim's character flew back and she looked on confused. "What was that? I didn't know that you could do that?" She said.

"That's the beauty of this game. If you press your left shoulder button when you meter at the bottom is full, your character does a special move. If you let your meter build up to the max and you press your left shoulder buttons, all three of your character comes out and do their special moves at the same times causing great damage." Ron said.

"Oh." Kim said. "Just for that…" Kim press L1 and L2 together. This time her character's face came up on the right side of the screen. During this time, her character crouched down on the ground and said, "Berserker…" The screen went back to normal and her character finished, "…barrage!" Her character charged at Ron's character slashing in an X pattern. Ron saw that move coming and jumped over the slashing charge.

As the fight went on Ron's meter filled to the max and Kim was pressing buttons hoping to land a blow in. Ron's characters health meters were full and Kim's characters health meter were halfway for two of them. So Ron ended up knocking out first two of Kim's characters and the robot came in with a full health meter. Ron still had his first character in with a full health meter and a maxed meter at the bottom.

Ron looks over at Kim and said, "You know what it's been fun toying with you but now it's time to end this." Kim gasped and charged at Ron's character leaving him open for an attack. Ron presses L1 and L2 together and the screen went orbital again. This time all three characters face came on the screen. Ron's character pulls his hands back glowing blue at the time. Ron's second and third characters appear and the screen went back to normal. Ron's first character fire the blue like beam again, the second character did like the first but it was a purplish beam. And the third character changed her bats into a laser beam mechanism and fired.

Kim looked on with horror as all three beams connected empting the robot's full health meter. The TV said, "Super Combo Finish. KO!" Ron looked over at Kim and smiled. Ron's characters did a victory pose and the TV said, "You win. Perfect." Kim threw down the controller in disgust and walked away. "This is the last time that I'll be humiliated twice in one day. You won't be so lucky next time, Ron." Kim said. _Or you either Bonnie._ The angry redhead thought.

* * *

I guess Kim will never beat Ron or never learn her lesson. Oh well, another chapter in the books. So you guys know what to do. Until then, RC. 


	4. Tekken 4 and 5 Part One

First off, I would like to thank Momike and Thorius Maximus for their suggestions to use Tekken 4. And I want to thank Thorius again for suggesting Tekken 5 as well. This will be a two-part chapter, no action in the first part. Sorry, but it will be in the second part. On with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Tekken 4 or Tekken 5. Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is owned by Capcom. Both Tekken 4 and Tekken 5 is owned by Namco. The only thing I own is this story.

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Four- Tekken 4 and 5 (Part One)

After being humiliated by Bonnie at work and her boyfriend on Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Kim decided that it would be best to go lie down, take a time out, and cool down. She replayed the match with her boyfriend over and over again trying to figure out what the hell went wrong. _I can't believe that he beat me that easily. For one thing, I charged him at the last minute and paid for it. Maybe there's a game that I can beat him in. _The fuming redhead thought.

"There _is_ a game that I can beat him in." She said to herself. She soon sits up and gets off the bed. She grabbed her purse and her car keys and left her room for the front door. She walked past her boyfriend who was in the middle of the floor still trying to beat Marvel vs. Capcom. "Baby, I'll be back in a minute." Kim said as she opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To the video store to get a movie and a game." Kim said.

"Okay, be careful cause it's getting dark outside." Ron said. "There may be robbers and rapist out there."

"If they try something, they won't be able to get up afterwards." Kim said with a smirk on her face.

"Ooh… I hate to be them." Ron said. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. Be right back." Kim said as she exited the home and closed the door.

Kim entered her car and drove to the video store. She soon arrived at Video Superstore and got out. She entered and walked around to find the video game section. After turning down the second aisle, she came across the PS2 games. She was amazed at the large variety of games.

_Damn, this place has a big selection. Now which one to choose?_ The redhead thought. She soon came across two games, Tekken 4 and 5. _Meh, I get them both._ She grabbed both games and walked up to the counter. The clerk walked up to Kim and took both games from her and said, "I'll get you around front."

Kim walked through the alarm sensors and approached the clerk. The clerk located the games and asked, "what is your account number?'

"22851." Kim said.

"And your first name?" The clerk asked.

"Kimberly." Kim said.

The clerk typed the information in the computer and then asked, "Would you like instructions?"

"Yes." Kim said.

The clerk collected the instructions for both games and inserted them in the case and then said, "You have Tekken 4 and Tekken 5. How many nights would you like to rent these games?"

"Um… 7 nights for both please." Kim said.

The clerk typed the information in the computer and then said, "Okay, your total is $14.75."

Kim gave the clerk a $20 and grabbed the games from the clerk. The clerk typed in the amount received and then said, "Your change is $5.25. Both games are due back on Wednesday of next week. Thank you and have a good night."

Kim received her change and put it in her purse. _All I have to do now is go home and practice on these games and Ron will have a surprise of his life._ The redhead thought. Kim left the store and went home. Kim arrived at home and found that Ron has gone in the room and lay down.

_Great, he's in the room. Now it's time for some practice. _Kim thought. Kim sat on the floor and started up the PS2. She inserted Tekken 4 in the console. After minutes of loading, Kim found out that it was another fighting game. _Oh great, just what I don't need. Oh well, I got it and now I'll practice. _The redhead thought.

After practicing for an hour on Tekken 4, she was satisfied with her performance. She soon took out Tekken 4 and put in Tekken 5. After loading it was just like the previous game but with more characters. _Okay since Tekken 4 and 5 is made by the same company, I hope that this have the same character that I played with on 4. _After searching she found the character that she was looking, Christie Montiero.

After practicing for an hour on Tekken 5, she was satisfied like on 4. _Wait until Ron gets a load of this. Won't he be surprised at my performance?_ The redhead thought.

* * *

It looks like Kim is ready to challenge Ron. Will she finally win one against her boyfriend? Stay tuned. Until then, RC

Next Chapter: Tekken 4 and 5 (Part Two)


	5. Tekken 4 and 5 Part Two

Here's the second part to this story. You guys know what to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the Tekken series. They are owned by their respective companies.

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Five- Tekken 4 and 5 (Part Two)

After spending a couple of days practicing while Ron was away at work and during her two days off, Kimberly Ann Possible thought that now it was time to challenge her boyfriend. Around 5 PM, Ron finally made it home from work. He entered the house and greeted his redhead girlfriend.

"Hey Kim, how's your day been going?" Ron asked.

"Great. What about yours?" Kim asked.

"Better, now that I'm home." Ron said.

"Say sweetie…" Kim trailed off.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"You up for a match on a game I just rented?" Kim asked.

"Sure. What game did you get?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I rented two games, Tekken 4 and 5." Kim said.

"Okay, just let me take a shower and get changed." Ron said.

After taking a shower and changing clothes, they were ready to begin their match. After loading, Kim immediately went to her character she practiced with over the past couple of days, Christie Montiero, a Capoeria fighter. Ron took his time going through the character and ended up selecting Steve Fox, a boxer from England.

After selecting their characters, Kim thought of something wicked, "Hey Ron, how about we make this interesting." She said.

"I'm listening." Ron said.

"How about that the loser does what the winner says, if and only if they win at both games." Kim said.

"Kim, you're on." Ron said.

After the loading screen both characters were doing their intro taunts. Kim's character blew a kiss at the opposing fighter and said, "Go easy on me." Ron's character said, "Come on." And threw a few punches.

"Round One: FIGHT!" The TV said. They circled each other for a minute trying to find an opening. Kim took the initiative and went low knocking Ron's character off of his feet. Ron's character quickly got up and did a couple of rush punches. Kim made her character block the oncoming attack and quickly attacked when Ron was finished. After attacking Ron's health was half way drained so Kim followed up by grabbing his character and slamming him to the ground.

Ron's health was almost empty and decided it was time to turn on the heat. After getting off the ground, Ron rushed Kim again but Kim sidestepped and attacked quickly knocking him out. "PERFECT!" The TV said. The replay came up showing the knock out blow.

"Christie Montiero wins." The TV said. Kim's character did a victory pose and Kim was smiling for a minute. "Round 2: FIGHT!" The TV said. And Kim quickly went on the offensive not giving Ron a chance to attack. "Hey no fair. " Ron said. He tried hard as he could but Kim was too good at this game. He soon found that his energy was almost empty.

Straight up toe to toe he couldn't win. So he decided to circle around and attack, but Kim was too quick for him and caught on to the idea and… "PERFECT!" The TV said. "Damn it." Ron swore.

"Christie Montiero Wins." The TV said. To add insult to injury, Kim's character said, "Good Night." Ron looked over at Kim who had a big smile on her face and said, "I finally won. I finally beat you. Now it's time to pay up."

"Wait a minute. You said the person have to win at both games in order to win the bet." Ron said.

_Damn, I forgot. Oh well, I'll beat him at that too._ Kim thought. So they change games and minutes later. "Christie Montiero Wins." The TV said. "Aw… Damn it!" Ron swore.

"I win again. Now it's **definitely** time to pay up." Kim said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" Ron said.

"Well…" Kim trailed off.

What Kim had Ron to do? I'll leave that to your imagination. Since this is a "T" rated story I'll leave it right here.


End file.
